


Come Home With Me 2.0

by WinterWandering



Series: Calliope and Others [1]
Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: "Come home with me?"
Series: Calliope and Others [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677085
Kudos: 4





	Come Home With Me 2.0

"Come home with me?" The nineteen year old asked softly, holding a small violet out to her best friend. It was a cool autumn’s day, the trees outside the bar turning to a red and yellow, with hints of brown.  
The girl threw her head back, soft peals of laughter echoing through the bar. The three constant adults in Calliope's life facepalmed.  
"Eury...we told her not to do that." The man turned to his wife, an expression of disbelief on his face.  
"Poet. She takes after you." The now 38 year-old grinned, and rested her hand on Orpheus’.  
“If you mean she’s a fucking bi disaster, then yes, yes she does.”  
His wife gasped in mock horror. “Poet! Did you just curse?”  
“...Let’s just watch this happen.”  
“Poet!”  
“Callie. My dear friend.” Her friend- wearing a blue knee length dress with small flowers that were hand stitched, grinned at her, blue eyes softening. “Of course.” The girl slipped off the stool, and grasped Calliope’s hands between her own. “Y’know, I’ve always liked you.”  
“Y-you have?”  
The blond nods softly. “Dearest, when we met my first thought was ‘I’m gonna marry that girl someday.’”  
“Cassie! That was three years ago! We were sixteen!”  
The girl grinned, and placed her face next to Calliope’s. “Didn’t change a thing. I still will.”  
“Cass!” The brunette buried her face in Cassandra’s shoulder, blushing furiously. “You can’t say that.”  
“I can and did.” The blond kissed the top of Cal’s forehead.  
“Uh...Callie…?  
“Hm..?”  
“Your parents and Mister Hermes are looking at us.”  
“Wha-!” Her head shot up from it’s resting place, an annoyed expression on her face. “Mom! Dad!” Her gaze turned to her uncle. “Uncle Hermes!”  
The three snicker, and Eurydice calls back answering for the three of them, sounding smug. “This is cute! And be more nice to your uncle Hermes!”  
She grinned, not really paying attention to her mother’s words. “Okay, okay. Sorry!” Calliope’s attention returned to Cassandra. “Cassie? What are we?”  
The other smiled again, though it looked unsure. “Girlfriends?”  
“I like that.” She kissed her girlfriend’s forehead, then cheek, softly.  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
